totaldrama_project_realityfandomcom-20200214-history
Unleash The Magic
Unleash The Magic is the 40th song featured in the second season of Total Drama Student Ambitions and is sung by Ursula, Gene, Camila, Osvaldo and Paloma in Karma's A Witch. Lyrics Ursula: I realize that you've always been an outcast It's not everyone at school who likes to think To find a student that's like you I've had one or maybe two But the good ones disappear before I blink Gene, Camila, Osvaldo & Paloma: Oh, wuh-oh-wuh, oh Oh, wuh-oh-wuh Ursula: Now, I understand you have your reservations (oh-wuh) It's hard to have a brain as large as yours Gene, Camila, Osvaldo & Paloma: oh-oh-oh-oh Ursula: But if we don't win these games Well, I think I've made it plain What will happen if we have the losing scores! Gene, Camila, Osvaldo & Paloma: Oh, wuh-oh-wuh, oh Oh, wuh-oh-wuh Unleash the magic, unleash the magic If we lose, then you're to blame Ah, ah-ah-ah They all have used it, maybe abused it ah-ah-ah So then why can't we do the same? Oh, wuh-oh-wuh, oh Oh, wuh-oh-wuh Ursula: Call it power, call it magic If we lose, it will be tragic More important is the knowledge we'll have lost Gene, Camila, Osvaldo & Paloma: oh-oh-oh-oh Ursula: A chance like this won't come again You'll regret not giving in Isn't understanding magic worth the cost? Gene, Camila, Osvaldo & Paloma: Oh, wuh-oh-wuh, oh Oh, wuh-oh-wuh Unleash the magic, unleash the magic We're not friends here after all Our only interest in this business (ah-ah-ah) Is seeing Canterlot High School fall (Oh, wuh-oh-wuh, oh Oh, wuh-oh-wuh, oh) Ursula: What I'm suggesting's very simple And since it's win-win on all scores You only want to learn about the '' ''Magic that you have stored '' ''And as for me and all the others '' ''We only want what we deserve '' ''That our school will clinch the win '' ''And my... '' Cinch and Shadowbolts ''...legacy will endure Unleash the magic, unleash the magic If we lose, then it's a crime '' ''But we can win it if you begin it (ah-ah-ah) '' ''It's up to you to not fail this time '' Shadowbolts ''Unleash the magic, free the magic now '' Shadowbolts ''Unleash the magic, free the magic now '' Sci-Twi ''Imagine all I'll learn by setting it free '' ''Vice Principal Luna: If both teams are ready... Shadowbolts Unleash the magic, free the magic now '' Shadowbolts ''Unleash the magic, free the magic now '' Sci-Twi ''And now winning these games depends on me '' Shadowbolts ''Unleash the magic, free the magic now '' Shadowbolts ''Unleash the magic, free the magic now '' ''And what doors might open if I try to use it '' ''Dean Cadance: ...the last event of the Friendship Games begins... '' Shadowbolts ''Unleash the magic, free the magic now '' Shadowbolts ''Unleash the magic, free the magic now '' Sci-Twi ''But the magic's what I really want to see '' Diego: Rebecca, no! Gene & Osvaldo: ''Unleash the magic, free the magic now Gene, Camila, Osvaldo & Paloma: Unleash the magic, free the magic... Unleash the magic, free the magic... Ursual, Gene, Camila, Osvaldo & Paloma: Now Category:Songs